Solid state lighting, e.g. lighting based on light emitting diodes (LEDs), is increasingly considered as the environmentally responsible replacement of more energy-inefficient traditional alternatives such as fluorescent and incandescent light sources. In addition, solid state lighting has found its way into new application domains, such as liquid crystal display technology, where backlights made from LEDs yield a superior viewing experience compared to more traditional backlighting.
One particular drawback of solid state lighting solutions is cost. For instance, because LEDs are fragile, the LEDs are usually mounted on a carrier such as a printed circuit board, which may be diced and packaged into single units. This increases the cost of the lighting arrangement, in particular if a large number of LEDs are required in the arrangement, such as for instance in a backlighting panel.
US-2009/0091932 discloses a lighting arrangement according to the opening paragraph. A flexible wire grid is provided as a support for the LEDs such that large area carriers for the LEDs can be avoided, thus reducing the cost of the arrangement. The protection of the LEDs on this grid against damage however may be improved. Especially the stresses generated during the stretching step of its manufacturing process can damage the interconnects between the LEDs and the wires on which the LEDs are mounted.
WO-2012/095812 discloses a method for embedding a non-embedded or bare LED network, wherein the method comprises the steps of providing said non-embedded LED network associated with a continuous flexible support; applying in a continuous manner a flexible insulation layer on a liquid basis (for example a non-thermoplastic material such as a silicone derivative) onto said non-embedded LED network associated with said continuous flexible support.